The Lost Sarada
by Sayaka Bosconovitch
Summary: Sarada tiba-tiba kehilangan suaranya karena gangguan tenggorokan, kemudian ibunya mengajaknya untuk berobat ke Konoha. Namun ditengah perjalanan ia malah terpisah dari ibunya. Akankah Sarada bertemu dengan ibunya kembali? Dan siapa pula yang akan membantunya untuk mencari ibunya? / #HappySSFD2018/ Happy Reading / RnR please /


The Lost Sarada

Disclaimer story

by S. Bosconovitch

Disclaimer character

by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

For Sasusaku Fanday

Happy SSFD 2018 v

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Embusan angin malam mengibaskan beberapa helai rambut gadis kecil berkacamata yang sedang duduk termenung di satu-satunya tempat yang masih ramai di tengah malam seperti ini. Sebuah gedung bertuliskan ' _Night Club_ ' menyala yang merupakan tempat di mana orang dewasa berkumpul untuk melepas penat dan mencari penghiburan akibat pekerjaan yang melelahkan di siang harinya. Sarada, nama dari gadis berkacamata tersebut. Gadis berusia enam tahun yang terpisah dari Ibunya. Hanya satu yang ada dalam pikiran gadis itu, yakni meminta pertolongan seseorang untuk mempertemukannya dengan Ibunya.

Gadis kecil yang masih polos ini belum tahu benar jika suatu musibah bisa saja menimpanya di malam yang semakin larut atau bisa dikatakan menjelang pagi. Namun hal tersebut tak terlintas dalam benak gadis berkacamata yang pemberani sepertinya. Tidak seperti anak lain yang seumurnya, jika biasanya anak-anak sepertinya akan menangis dan memanggil-manggil Ibunya. Berbeda dengan Sarada yang bahkan mengeluh kedinginan pun tidak padahal udara semakin dingin dan ia hanya mengenakkan pakaian santai dengan jaket yang tidak terlalu tebal.

Sudah lebih dari dua jam Sarada menunggu seseorang keluar dari _'Night Club'_ tersebut. Gadis kecil ini masih setia menunggu karena ia tahu hanya gedung itulah yang masih menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan sedangkan beberapa toko dan mall di sekitar daerah itu sudah tutup semua. Beruntung, penantiannya yang lumayan panjang ternyata tidak sia-sia. Beberapa saat kemudian keluar seseorang dari dalam 'Night Club' itu. Seorang pria dengan setelan jas dan dasi yang telah dikendurkan tampak berjalan sempoyongan menuju tempat parkir. Sebelum kehilangan pria tersebut, Sarada berlari menghampirinya.

Sampai pada sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam tepat sebelum pria tersebut menjalankan mobilnya, Sarada berhasil menggedor kaca mobil pria tersebut. Terkejut. Itulah reaksi pria dalam mobil. Dalam keadaan yang masih setengah sadar, pria itu pun menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Hn?" sebuah gumaman kebingungan keluar dari suara pria dalam mobil.

Sarada tampak kebingungan. Ia baru menyadari keadaannya yang tidak dapat berbicara. Bisu. Tidak, gadis ini tidak bisu hanya saja ia kehilangan suaranya secara tiba-tiba pagi tadi saat bangun tidur. Kemudian ia ingat kalau ada sebuah notes menggantung di lehernya. Dengan kemampuan menulisnya yang ia dapat dari pengajaran sederhana oleh Ibunya, gadis kecil ini menuliskan sesuatu pada notesnya untuk ditujukan pada pria dalam mobil.

"Aku mencari Mama." Sebuah tulisan khas anak-anak tertulis dalam notes kecil.

"Jadi, kau mencari Mamamu?" tanya lelaki dalam mobil.

Sarada hanya dapat mengangguk lesu berharap pria itu mau menolongnya mencari Ibunya.

"Masuklah." Seru pria itu sembari membukakan pintu mobilnya. Dengan senyum cerah yang ia tunjukan kepada pria itu, Sarada bergegas masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian mobil itu telah meluncur ke jalanan yang mulai sepi menuju sebuah apartemen mewah di pusat Kota Konoha.

Hari telah berganti dari malam yang begitu kelam menjadi pagi dengan pancaran sinar mentarinya yang menerangi sebagian permukaan bumi. Dari jendela kamar sebuah apartemen mewah seberkas cahaya matahari pagi masuk melalui celah korden yang sedikit tersibak. Cahaya matahari yang menyehatkan justru menjadi pengganggu tidur nyenyak seseorang yang baru saja memejamkan matanya beberapa jam lalu. Waktu tidur yang seharusnya 8 jam sehari itu justru tak dimanfaatkan olehnya. Mungkin pikirnya esok hari adalah akhir pekan sehingga ia dapat bangun sesuka hatinya.

Uchiha Sasuke, pria dengan sejuta pesona. Tampan dan berkharisma. Itulah yang dipikirkan gadis-gadis di luar sana. Statusnya yang masih lajang hingga saat ini membuat hidupnya tidak tenang karena beberapa penggemar perempuan yang ia anggap mengganggu. Dan 'Night Club' adalah satu-satunya tempat di mana ia dapat melepas penat. Dengan menenggak beberapa gelas _wine_ , Sasuke dapat melupakan trauma di masa lalunya.

Ia mulai terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang tepat mengenai indra penglihatannya yang masih terpejam. Terpaksa ia membuka mata perlahan dengan sedikit memicingkannya karena terlalu silau oleh cahaya matahari. Samar-samar ia menangkap bayangan asing di sebelahnya. Setelah kedua matanya terbuka sempurna menampakkan manik hitam dengan sedikit reaksi terkejutnya. Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut hitam legam tengah tertidur di kamarnya di ranjangnya dan memeluknya.

Sebelah alisnya terangkat, Sasuke mencoba mengingat siapa anak perempuan ini. Sebuah notes kecil menggantung di leher gadis kecil dalam pelukannya itu. Tanpa membangunkannya, Sasuke mengambil notes itu perlahan, membukanya dan membaca salah satu kalimat yang ditulis anak kecil itu untuknya.

"Aku mencari Mama."

Dan betapa cerobohnya ia setelah mengingat kejadian semalam yang membiarkan seorang gadis kecil masuk ke mobilnya yang padahal ia sendiri masih dalam keadaan mabuk. Tapi kemudian ia juga berpikir kalau ia meninggalkan gadis itu, mungkin akan terjadi hal buruk padanya. Tanpa sadar tangan kanannya tergerak untuk mengelus rambut lembut gadis kecil dalam pelukannya.

Merasakan sentuhan lembut pada rambutnya membuat Sarada kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya. Ia bangkit dan menguap lebar di sebelah pria yang sama sekali belum ia kenal. Menyaksikan pemandangan yang tak biasa itu membuat Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya yang sangat langka.

"Ehm." Sasuke berdehem. Dan itu membuat Sarada kembali ingat kalau ia sedang mencari Ibunya.

"Hn. Gadis kecil, boleh paman tahu siapa namamu?" Sarada langsung menuliskannya pada notes miliknya.

"Namaku Sarada. Kalau paman?"

"Aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Jawabnya santai. Masih di atas tempat tidur, entah ada inisiatif dari mana tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk bahu Sarada berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan gadis manis itu. "Apa kau lapar?" Sarada mengangguk.

"Hn. Ayo ikut paman." Ajak Sasuke menggandeng tangan mungil Sarada supaya mengikutinya. Sarada sendiri juga merasa nyaman-nyaman saja atas perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

Rupanya Sasuke mengajak Sarada ke dapurnya. Menarik sebuah kursi di meja makan dan mempersilakan gadis manis itu duduk. Sementara ia sendiri mulai sibuk membuat sarapan untuk mereka. Dengan cekatan Sasuke memecahkan dua butir telur ayam dan mengocoknya dengan sendok kemudian ia mengambil beberapa sayur dari dalam kulkas dan memotongnya kemudian ia campurkan pada telur yang sudah ia kocok tadi lalu dikocok lagi supaya dapat tercampur rata. Selanjutnya Sasuke menuangkan adonan telur itu ke penggorengan yang sudah dipanaskan terlebih dulu. Ia membagi adonannya untuk dua bagian. Omelet adalah menu wajib sarapannya setiap hari. Telur kocok dengan irisan tomat berlebih. Setelah selesai menggorengnya, Sasuke menaruh kedua bagian telur tadi pada dua piring berbeda. Satu untuk dirinya dan satu lagi untuk tamu kecilnya.

"Makanlah," ucap Sasuke "hanya itu yang bisa kubuat. Mungkin omelet buatanku tidak seenak omelet buatan Mamamu."

"Terima kasih." Sarada menuliskan ucapan terima kasihnya pada notes.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke seraya memakan omelet bagiannya sendiri. Dalam hati Sasuke merasa senang atas kehadiran Sarada yang tak terduga. Meski belum jelas asal usulnya, Sasuke merasa kalau gadis itu tidaklah asing baginya. Selain itu ia juga tidak kesepian lagi karena setidaknya hari ini di hari liburnya ada yang menemaninya sarapan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke telah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Namun ia mendapati kalau tamu kecilnya itu sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya.

"Sarada," panggil Sasuke dan mata mereka saling berpandangan dua pasang onyx tersebut bertemu dalam keheningan. Sasuke merasakan adanya aura seorang Uchiha dari tatapan gadis kecil itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakannya?" tanya Sasuke dan kemudian Sarada kembali menulis di notesnya.

"Aku tidak suka tomat." Sarada menunjukkannya pada Sasuke dan membuat lelaki itu sedikit kecewa.

"Hn. Baiklah kalau begitu kita makan di luar saja. Kita cari makanan yang kau suka." Ucap Sasuke yang membuat Sarada membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Dan kemudian menuliskan sesuatu pada notesnya.

"Apa kita juga akan jalan-jalan?"

"Hn. Jalan-jalan?" Sarada mengangguk kegirangan berharap Sasuke menyetujui usulannya.

"Bukankah kau ingin mencari Mamamu?" ucap Sasuke mengingatkan Sarada pada tujuan utamanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayolah... ini pertama kalinya aku ke Konoha kalau aku langsung bertemu Mama pasti Mama akan mengajakku kembali ke Suna secepatnya." Agak lama Sarada menuliskannya karena terlalu panjang.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke "Bagaimana kalau Mamamu mengkhawatirkanmu sekarang?" Sarada sedikit memikirkan perkataan Sasuke.

"Tapi aku ingin jalan-jalan."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," ucap Sasuke pasrah "kita akan jalan-jalan tapi..." Sarada mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Tapi... sebaiknya sekarang kau mandi dulu."

000

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau makan?" tanya Sasuke seraya menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Terserah Paman saja." Tulis Sarada pada notesnya.

"Baiklah."

Sarada mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih fokus memegang kendali mobil. Ia menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkir apartemen. Sesekali ia melirik gadis kecil yang duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis kecil nan manis yang entah saat ini sedang sedih karena terpisah dari Ibunya atau malah sebaliknya karena jika dilihat dari raut mukanya ia tampak sedang menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Sasuke sekarang. Ekspresi ceria yang ditunjukkan oleh Sarada saat sedang menikmati pemandangan Kota Konoha mengingatkan Sasuke kepada seseorang. Seseorang yang dicintainya namun telah ia sakiti hatinya.

Sudah lama Sasuke ingin melupakannya. Tapi kehadiran Sarada justru malah mengingatkannya pada sosok perempuan yang dulu pernah mengisi hatinya. Sarada, gadis kecil yang manis dan cantik. Dan tentu saja sangat pemberani. Namun, kenapa gadis kecil ini tidak dapat berbicara. Apa memang sudah sejak kecil ia bisu.

Masih sambil memegang kendali mobilnya, Sasuke bertanya pada Sarada. "Sarada," panggil Sasuke.

Sarada hanya menatap heran pria tampan di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ..." Sasuke terdiam khawatir kalau pertanyaannya menyinggung perasaan gadis kecil itu. Sedangkan Sarada malah membuka notesnya dan mulai menulis.

"Maksud Paman, kenapa aku tidak bisa berbicara, begitu?" tulis Sarada.

Sasuke membacanya lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. Kemudian Sarada mulai menulis lagi.

"Aku sakit tenggorokan. Makanya Mama mengajakku kemari untuk berobat kepada dokter THT kenalan Mama." Jelas Sarada.

"Hn. Begitu ya." Sarada mengangguk.

"Apa kau bisa disembuhkan?"

"Kata Mama sih bisa."

"Bagaimana Mamamu bisa tahu?"

"Karena Mamaku adalah dokter."

Deg!

Bagai mendapat sambaran petir. Padahal Sarada hanya mengatakan kalau Mamanya adalah seorang dokter. Dan seorang dokter juga lah yang pernah mengisi hati seorang Uchiha tampan ini beberapa tahun yang lalu. Hingga saat ini pun ia masih belum mampu mencari penggantinya. Sebersit pemikiran muncul dalam benaknya apa mungkin Ibu gadis ini adalah dia. Dia yang pernah mencintainya. Dia yang pernah berbagi kasih dengannya. Jika mungkin terjadi, entah itu hanya sebuah kebetulan atau memang sudah takdir. Siapa yang tahu.

Sampai. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya pada sebuah rumah makan sederhana tak jauh dari apartemennya. Setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya dan turun dari mobil, kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Sarada. Gadis berkacamata ini sebenarnya bukanlah anak yang gampang akrab dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi dengan Sasuke mungkin pengecualian. Buktinya baru tadi malam mereka bertemu dan sekarang mereka sudah berjalan bergandengan tangan seperti seorang Ayah dan putrinya.

Sarada memesan beberapa makanan dan segelas jus jeruk pada seorang pelayan wanita. Sasuke hanya dapat memalingkan muka ketika pelayan wanita itu kedapatan mencuri pandang padanya. Setelah mencatat semua pesanan Sarada, pelayan itu pun pergi. Sarada tersenyum manis ketika Sasuke menatapnya serius.

"Hn. Boleh paman tanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke menatap gadis manis itu penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sarada mengangguk pertanda ia mengizinkannya.

"Apa... kau tinggal hanya bersama Mamamu?" Sarada mengangguk.

"Ke mana Papamu?" Sarada membuka notesnya untuk menulis.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Mamamu tidak pernah cerita?" Sarada menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa tak kau tanyakan?" Sarada kembali menulis di notesnya.

"Aku pernah bertanya sekali, sepertinya Mama sangat sedih jika aku menanyakannya. Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah bertanya lagi. Mungkin papaku sudah meninggal." Sarada menunjukkan notesnya pada Sasuke seraya mengendikan bahu.

"Kenapa kau berpikir kalau Papamu sudah meninggal?"

"Entahlah." Tulis Sarada.

Beberapa saat kemudian pesanan datang. Sarada memohon izin pada Sasuke untuk menyantap makanannya dan Sasuke mengangguk mempersilakan. Sarada memakannya dengan lahap pertanda gadis ini sedang sangat kelaparan.

"Apa kau memiliki saudara? Kakak misalnya atau adik?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sarada menggeleng dengan mulut yang dipenuhi makanan.

"Hn. Kau ingin jalan-jalan ke mana?" pertanyaan yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sarada akhirnya terucap juga.

Segera Sarada mengambil notesnya dan menuliskan nama sebuah tempat bermain keluarga bernama 'Konoha Land'.

"Baiklah setelah ini kita akan ke sana." Sarada terlihat senang sekali sampai ia terburu-buru menghabiskan makanannya.

"Hn. Tidak usah terburu-buru nanti kau bisa tersedak." Sasuke mengingatkan.

Konoha Land

Akhir pekan yang indah cuaca pun juga bersahabat. Begitu pula raut muka gembira gadis manis berkacamata ini. Untuk pertama kalinya Sarada pergi ke Konoha Land bersama Sasuke orang yang ia mintai tolong untuk menemukan Ibunya malah ia ajak jalan-jalan ke tempat hiburan.

Dalam diam Sasuke memerhatikan Sarada. Andai dulu ia menikah mungkin anaknya juga sudah seusia Sarada, pikirnya. Sebuah sesal muncul dalam relung hatinya. Kenapa ia dulu begitu egois. Kenapa ia dulu tak pernah mendengar penjelasan wanita yang pernah di kasihinya itu. Seandainya waktu bisa di putar mundur ia akan membuang sifat keras kepalanya dan akan mendengar seluruh penjelasan kekasihnya kala itu. Tapi apalah daya seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa ini. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menyesal.

"Hoi Teme..." sebuah teriakan cempreng khas seseorang yang sanggat dikenal oleh Sasuke. 'Dobe,' batinnya.

Seorang sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara, dialah Uzumaki Naruto. Sahabat karibnya itu datang bersama keluarga kecilnya, istri dan dua orang anaknya. Mereka terlihat bahagia dapat berakhir pekan bersama-sama. Menikmati kebersamaan yang jarang terjadi adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan.

Istri Naruto, Hinata tampak keheranan dengan mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Tatapan yang sangat aneh ia tunjukan pada Sarada. Sebelum sempat Sasuke bertanya pada Hinata, Naruto sudah menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"Waaaah, siapa gadis kecil yang manis ini?" tanya Naruto sembari mendekatkan mukanya pada Sarada.

"Namanya Sarada." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tunggu..." ayah dua anak itu terlihat serius mengamati wajah gadis kecil berkacamata yang menatapnya tak suka.

"Kalian mirip sekali, jangan-jangan... dia putrimu yang kau sembunyikan selama ini." Tebak Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Hn. Diamlah Dobe, dia hanya seorang gadis kecil yang sedang mencari Ibunya." Jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi kalian mirip sekali Teme." Naruto masih keukeh pada instingnya.

"Hn. Terserah."

"Hai gadis manis, apa kabar?" sapa Naruto. Sementara itu Sarada masih menulis jawabannya pada notes. Naruto pun bingung dengan yang dilakukan gadis itu.

'Aku baik, paman siapa? Paman Sasuke bukan papaku.' Jelas Sarada pada tulisan di notesnya.

"Oh jadi dia bukan papamu? Lalu dimana Papamu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

'Aku tidak punya Papa.'

"Oooh, maafkan paman ya nak..." Naruto mengiba seraya mengelus rambut hitam pekat Sarada "kenapa dengan suaramu? Apa kau tidak dapat berbicara?"

'Tidak paman, aku hanya sedang mengalami gangguan tenggorokan saja kok.' Jelas Sarada.

"Oh begitu, semoga lekas sembuh ya Sarada-chan."

'Terima kasih, paman.'

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke dan Naruto sedang bercakap membahas tentang keberadaan Ibunya Sarada. Sementara itu, Sarada menghampiri Hinata yang sedang menggendong putri bungsunya. Ia memberikan sebuah catatan supaya dibaca oleh istri dari Uzumaki Naruto tersebut.

'Kumohon bibi jangan bilang pada Mama ya.'

Sembari memelas dan dengan tatapan memohonnya gadis manis berkacamata ini sadar kalau wanita yang sedang berdiri di depannya itu adalah teman dari Mamanya.

Sementara itu Hinata hanya mengangguk dan menghela napas pasrah. Hingga membuat Sarada melompat kegirangan. Dan hal itu tentu saja disadari oleh Sasuke yang selalu mengawasi gadis kecil itu meski sedang berbincang dengan karibnya.

Kelelahan. Setelah bermain-main bersama keluarga Uzumaki membuat gadis kecil berkacamata ini tertidur dalam gendongan Sasuke. Pria Uchiha ini membawa Sarada kembali ke apartemennya dan menidurkan gadis kecil itu dikamarnya.

Perlahan Sasuke membaringkan tubuh mungil Sarada, melepaskan sepatunya dan mengambil notesnya.

Sejenak ia membuka-buka notes kecil yang lumayan tebal milik gadis itu. Ia mengamati dan membaca beberapa tulisan tangan Sarada. Cukup rapi. Sasuke menilai kalau tulisan tangan Sarada lumayan untuk ukuran anak seusianya.

Sepenggal kalimat dari notes tersebut membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

'Jadi Ma ... kita ke Konoha...'

'Apaaaa? Cuma dua hari?'

'Aku mau ke tempat Nenek Tsunade... tapi Mama harus janji mengajakku ke Konoha Land...'

'Ayolah Ma...'

Sasuke terperanjat membaca notes itu. Ia sangat mengenal siapa itu Tsunade, wanita paruh baya yang bekerja sebagai salah satu dokter spesialis di Konoha Hospital. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, gadis itu, Sarada menyebutnya Nenek. Sedangkan ia masih ingat betul kalau Tsunade adalah bibi dari kekasihnya dulu.

Flash back

Hari sudah semakin gelap, matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya. Bintang-bintang di langit pun sudah mulai memancarkan sinarnya menerangi sebagian belahan bumi yang gelap.

Tak cukup hanya cahaya bintang untuk menyinarinya. Di kota-kota besar seperti Konoha akan membutuhkan lebih banyak penerangan pada malam hari. Seperti saat ini, lampu jalan mulai menyala memancarkan sinarnya yang terang untuk membantu penglihatan para pejalan kaki yang melintas. Begitu pun dengan lampu-lampu di berbagai pusat perbelanjaan ataupun gedung-gedung yang gemerlapan.

Konoha Hospital. Salah satu tempat yang selalu siaga 24 jam. Baik dokter maupun perawat mereka harus siap untuk menyelamatkan puluhan nyawa setiap harinya. Tak terkecuali Haruno Sakura, salah seorang mahasiswi kedokteran yang sedang magang di Konoha Hospital. Gadis itu selalu bekerja keras setiap harinya selama masa magang meskipun rumah sakit tempat ia magang adalah milik Kakeknya sendiri, Hashirama Senju yang sekarang telah dipegang oleh sang Bibi, Tsunade Senju.

Bakat medis Sakura memang sudah tak diragukan lagi. Walaupun masih berstatus sebagai dokter magang, gadis bersurai merah jambu ini telah dipercaya untuk berjaga di IGD. Meski begitu Sakura tetap menghormati para seniornya di sini. Parasnya yang cantik membuat banyak senior lelaki jatuh hati padanya. Namun sayang, mereka harus mengubur harapannya itu karena Haruno Sakura sudah memiliki kekasih.

Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu dari pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha ini telah menjalin kasih dengan Haruno Sakura selama kurang lebih empat tahun. Mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Namun hubungan yang telah mereka bangun selama itu akhirnya kandas di tengah jalan akibat sikap egois Sasuke yang berlebihan.

Sesekali jemari Sasuke tergerak untuk mengelus rambut hitam pekat dan lembut milik gadis mungil yang sedang terlelap di kamarnya ini. Sejenak ia merenungkan apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi. Sarada, gadis ini memang sangat mirip dirinya. Mulai dari rambut hitamnya dan juga manik kelam yang dimiliki gadis itu memang terasa begitu mirip dengan Sasuke.

Sarada mengatakan bahwa dirinya berasal dari Suna dan ini baru kali pertamanya ia datang ke Konoha. Gadis ini bilang ia hanya tinggal bersama dengan Ibunya yang seorang dokter.

Pikiran Sasuke semakin kalut. Ia menduga-duga siapa sebenarnya Ibu dari gadis kecil ini. Dan ia juga tak bisa menyembunyikan keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan Sakura. Sebuah rencana terpikir dalam benak Sasuke, besok setelah pulang kerja ia akan mengantar Sarada pada Tsunade. Dan ia akan tahu siapa Ibu dari gadis tersebut.

Sebuah kecupan selamat tidur mendarat di kening. Kening itu sedikit lebar mengingatkannya pada sosok merah jambu yang ia rindukan.

000

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Sasuke pada gadis kecil yang baru saja membuka matanya. Sarada hanya menatap bingung pada Sasuke yang sudah berpenampilan rapi sepagi ini. Sarada mengambil notesnya di atas nakas dan menuliskan sesuatu untuk Sasuke.

'Selamat pagi juga, Paman. Paman mau ke mana?'

"Hn. Tentu saja kerja." jawab Sasuke enteng. Sarada kembali menuliskan sesuatu.

'Boleh aku ikut?'

Sasuke sedikit bingung atas permintaan Sarada. Sejenak ia berpikir untuk mengajaknya atau tidak. Kedua alisnya berkerut melihat muka masam Sarada. Gadis itu merajuk dengan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya _puppy eyes ni jutsu_. Dan berhasil.

"Hn, Baiklah. Kau boleh ikut." Sarada melompat kegirangan di atas tempat tidur yang membuat Sasuke geli hingga tangannya bergerak untuk meminta gadis itu mendekat. Sarada pun mengikutinya, ia maju lebih dekat pada Sasuke. Dan... poke. Sebuah ketukan pelan mendarat di kening Sarada.

Gadis itu sedikit terlonjak, alisnya bertaut dan memandang aneh pada Sasuke. Ia mundur selangkah dan masih memandang aneh pada pria dewasa di depannya kini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang kebingungan dengan tingkah gadis kecil ini. Tapi Sarada malah tersenyum dan menggeleng kemudian melompat turun dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

[Sarada's POV]

Yang tadi itu, Paman Sasuke mengetuk keningku. Persis seperti yang dilakukan Mama ketika aku bertanya tentang Papa. Tapi bagaimana bisa mereka memiliki kebiasaan yang sama. Atau jangan-jangan apa yang dikatakan Paman Naruto kemarin itu benar. Kalau Paman Sasuke adalah Papaku yang sebenarnya.

Aku harus menyelidikinya. Selama ini aku tidak tahu sama sekali siapa dan di mana keberadaan Papa. Sekalipun aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Sarada." Aku terbangun dari lamunanku ketika Paman Sasuke memanggil namaku. Ternyata Paman hanya mau mengingatkanku kalau kita sudah sampai di kantornya.

Paman Sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku. Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku supaya kugapai. Kami berjalan menuju kantor Paman Sasuke dengan bergandengan tangan.

Aku senang sekali. Andai Paman Sasuke adalah Papaku yang sesungguhnya. Aku ingin sekali memiliki Papa seperti teman-teman yang lain. Tanpa sadar aku menitikkan air mataku. Dan sialnya hal ini kepergok oleh Paman Sasuke.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke. Lalu ia berjongkok di depanku dan menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau sedih?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk. Ingin kukatakan padanya kalau aku ingin seperti ini untuk waktu yang lebih lama.

"Kau merindukan Mama?"

Mama. Aku jadi teringat padanya. Sudah hampir tiga hari kami terpisah. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Mama sekarang. Pikiranku semakin kacau. Aku sekarang memikirkan Mama. Ya Tuhan, tolong pertemukan kami dengan Mama.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sarada?" aku mengangguk. Dan apa yang terjadi. Paman Sasuke memelukku. Erat. Sangat erat. Hingga air mata ini menitik lagi. Aku juga membalas pelukan Paman.

Andai Paman Sasuke adalah Papa.

Flash back

Hari itu, tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Kota Konoha sedang dilanda hujan badai sepanjang hari. Seorang gadis berambut soft pink sedang duduk di bangku sebuah kafe dekat Konoha Hospital. Ia sedang menunggu. Menunggu seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

Dengan sabar ia menanti kedatangan sang pujaan hati meski yang ia tunggu masih belum datang juga. Haruno Sakura, ia ingin memberitahukan suatu kabar gembira untuk kekasihnya. Dalam kesendiriannya seulas senyum selalu terpancar. Ia menyadari kondisi cuaca yang tak bersahabat inilah mungkin yang sedang menghadang kekasihnya untuk sampai tepat waktu. Karena tak biasanya seorang Uchiha datang terlambat.

Dua jam kemudian.

Sakura masih menunggu. Sedangkan sang kekasih yang dinantinya masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sampai sekarang. Sakura mulai lelah. Seluruh pengunjung kafe juga sudah pergi. Kafe hendak ditutup oleh pemiliknya. Dan akhirnya Sakura pun menunggunya di luar kafe.

Sejak tadi ia menghubungi kekasihnya namun tidak diangkat juga. Beberapa pesan sudah ia kirimkan tapi ia masih belum membalasnya juga hingga saat ini.

"Aduuuh, kenapa Sasuke-kun lama sekali." Keluhnya.

Sesekali ia mengecek ponselnya barangkali Sasuke sudah membalas pesannya atau mungkin meneleponnya. Nihil. Tidak ada panggilan masuk dari siapa pun.

"Ya Tuhan... ada apa dengan Sasuke-kun..." Sakura tak henti-hentinya memohon kepada Tuhan supaya tak terjadi apa-apa pada kekasih yang dicintainya itu.

Puk!

Sakura merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Setelah berbalik ternyata itu bukan Sasuke melainkan seniornya yang masih terengah-engah sehabis berlari.

"Ada apa Senpai?" tanya Sakura pada senpai berambut merah tak beralis itu.

"Ada dua pasien gawat darurat masuk sepertinya korban kecelakaan," tutur dokter tampan itu "kita kekurangan tenaga medis dan aku melihatmu masih ada di sini, maukah kau membantu kami." Lanjutnya.

"Tentu, senpai. Ayo sebaiknya kita segera bergegas menyelamatkan pasien itu." Sakura menarik lengan senpainya dan mereka lari tergesa-gesa kembali ke rumah sakit.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, ternyata Sasuke melihat kejadian tersebut. Di mana Sakura sedang berlari bergandengan tangan dengan seorang lelaki yang tak dikenalnya. Jemarinya mengepal menandakan kekesalannya. Sebuah kotak beludru kecil ia genggam kuat. Sorot matanya memancarkan kebencian. Ia merasa dikhianati.

Padahal malam ini ia berencana untuk melamar kekasihnya. Namun apa yang dilihatnya barusan telah mengubah segalanya. Perasaannya campur aduk antara benci dan takut. Benci melihat kekasihnya bergandengan tangan tidak dengan dirinya. Takut, karena tadi Sakura memintanya untuk bertemu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Angannya mulai melayang ke mana-mana. Ia menduga kalau Sakura akan memutuskan hubungan mereka dan menikah dengan lelaki lain.

Tidak. Tidak. Sakura tidak mungkin seperti itu. Ia kembali menenangkan pikirannya. Berusaha untuk tetap berpikir positif kalau kekasihnya tidak akan berselingkuh.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Sasuke yang tidak sabar menunggu Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit akhirnya masuk dan mencari kekasihnya itu untuk meminta penjelasan darinya. Sasuke berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang sudah sepi karena hampir tengah malam.

Sasuke yang sama sekali tak menjumpai Sakura di sepanjang jalan tadi akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari kekasihnya itu di kantin rumah sakit.

Ketemu. Dari jauh Sasuke melihat wajah lelah calon istrinya itu sedang meminum secangkir minuman hangat. Tapi tunggu, dia tidak sendirian. Ia tampak sedang bercakap dengan seseorang. Orang itu, lelaki itu, dia yang berlari bersama Sakura tadi.

Geram, Sasuke mempercepat langkah menuju meja di mana kekasihnya sedang duduk bersama seorang lelaki lain.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke geram.

"Sasuke-kun..." spontan Sakura langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya mendapati sang kekasih ada di hadapannya dengan muka yang tak bersahabat. "Apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Ikut aku." Sasuke menarik paksa lengan Sakura dan menyeretnya ke tempat di mana hanya ada mereka berdua yang berinteraksi.

"Sasuke-kun..." panggil Sakura sekali lagi sembari menahan sakit pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Katakan padaku Sakura!"

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun?"

"Siapa laki-laki yang bersamamu itu?"

"Laki-laki yang mana?" tanya Sakura kebingungan "Apa seniorku tadi yang kau maksud dengan 'laki-laki yang bersamaku'?" tebaknya.

"Hn."

"Ya ampun Sasuke, dia cuma seniorku." Jelas Sakura.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu bersama laki-laki lain." Ucapnya kesal.

"Huuuh iya, lagi pula ke mana saja kau ini? Aku menung-" ucapan Sakura terpotong ketika seseorang tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Sakura-chan." Panggil lelaki berambut merah itu sok akrab.

"Ah senpai, ada apa?" Sakura malah menanggapi panggilan dari seniornya daripada melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Sasuke. Kesal. Sasuke kembali menyeret pergelangan tangan Sakura supaya mengikutinya dan menjauh dari sosok pengganggu tadi.

"Aduuuh... kau menyakitiku Sasuke-kun." Protes Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Cih. Aku tidak suka melihat orang itu."

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagi pula kami hanya berteman, tidak lebih."

"Kalau tidak kenapa tadi kalian berlari sambil bergandengan tangan?"

"Ya ampuuuun... tadi itu kami sedang panik karena ada pasien gawat darurat. Lagi pula aku juga melakukannya tanpa sengaja kok." Jelas Sakura.

"Hn. Tetap saja aku tidak suka." Sasuke masih saja meninggikan egonya meski Sakura sudah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Oh Tuhan. Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?" Sakura mulai geram.

"Aku hanya tidak suka melihatmu bersama lelaki lain, Sakura."

"Kau kekanakan Sasuke." Sakura membuang embel-embel -kun dari nama Sasuke. Menandakan ia yang sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke pun mulai terpancing emosinya. Tampaknya akan ada pertengkaran hebat di antara mereka.

"Kau pikir berapa lama aku menunggumu di kafe itu, eh?"

"..." Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku sudah sabar menunggumu. Dan apa balasannya? Kau malah mencemburuiku yang hanya bergandengan tangan tanpa sengaja dengan seniorku."

"Seharusnya kau tahu Sasuke. Aku terus mengkhawatirkanmu. Takut terjadi apa-apa padamu. Aku percaya padamu kau tidak akan berkencan dengan perempuan lain selain diriku. Yang semacam itu tak pernah terpikir olehku."

"Lalu kenapa dia masih menghampirimu di saat kau ada bersamaku tadi?" ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Mana kutahu." Jawab Sakura ala kadarnya.

"Aku tak percaya Sakura..." Sasuke masih meragukannya "aku tahu kau pernah ada hubungan dengan lelaki itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Jangan bohong Sakura. Laki-laki berambut merah itu, kau pernah berpacaran dengannya kan?"

Bagai tersambar petir. Sakura tak percaya kalau Sasuke akan berkata seperti itu. Setetes air mata meluncur dari pelupuk matanya. "Atas dasar apa kau menuduhku seperti itu?" ucapnya kecewa.

"Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu, Haruno Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Teganya kau bilang begitu padaku. Padahal aku rela menunggu kedatanganmu selama berjam-jam namun seperti inikah balasanmu, Sasuke?" tampak raut kemarahan di wajah Sakura.

"Hn."

"Padahal aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu..." hening sejenak sedikit ragu Sakura akan mengatakannya "aku... aku... aku hamil, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Hn. Kau hamil?" tanyanya angkuh.

"Ya."

"Apa kau yakin kalau itu anakku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau yakin kalau itu anakku, bukan anak dari hubungan gelapmu bersama mantan pacarmu?"

"Kau..." Sakura tak percaya atas reaksi Sasuke "apa sungguh kau tidak mempercayaiku lagi?"

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kalau bayi dalam rahimmu itu benar-benar anakku. Lakukan tes DNA." Perintahnya.

Air mata kembali terjun bebas dari mata Sakura. Hatinya bagai tercubit mendengar pernyataan dari orang terkasihnya. "Cukup Sasuke. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan."

"Hn. Terserah." Sasuke acuh.

"Kalau kau benar-benar tidak percaya lagi padaku sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan ini."

"Hn. Tentu, kalau itu maumu."

"Selamat tinggal, Uchiha." Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulut seorang Haruno Sakura yang di dengar oleh Sasuke.

Konoha Hospital

Sepulang kerja Sasuke langsung mengajak Sarada ke rumah sakit untuk bertemu dengan Nona Tsunade. Sasuke juga penasaran siapa Ibu dari anak yang sedang menggandeng tangannya ini. Ketika sampai di lobi rumah sakit tatapan Sasuke tak lepas dari seorang dokter berjas putih sedang bercakap dengan seorang perawat perempuan di sana. Ia ingat lelaki itu. Lelaki berambut merah yang ia lihat sedang bergandengan tangan dengan kekasihnya tujuh tahun lalu.

Jemari Sasuke yang sedang menggandeng tangan Sarada semakin ia eratkan hingga membuat jemari gadis kecil itu terasa sakit. Sarada menarik-narik ujung jas Sasuke dan membuat pria tampan ini mengalihkan fokusnya pada Sarada.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya heran. Sarada hanya menunjuk dengan tatapan matanya kalau Sasuke sedang meremas jemari kecilnya. Dan akhirnya Sasuke pun sadar kalu tindakannya barusan telah menyakiti gadis kecil itu.

Akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka namun tatapannya masih belum bisa beralih dari dokter berambut merah itu. Sarada menyadari kalau pandangan laki-laki dewasa di sampingnya ini tertuju pada seseorang.

'Ah, itu kan Paman Gaara. Kenapa Paman Sasuke memandanginya seperti itu ya?' Sarada mengerutkan alisnya heran. Kemudian ia punya ide.

Gadis kecil ini kembali meraih tangan Sasuke dan menyeretnya untuk mendekati dokter tersebut. Sasuke heran atas tindakan Sarada, tapi ia hanya bisa mengikuti anak itu.

Kehadiran Sarada rupanya disadari oleh dokter itu. "Hai, Sarada... ke mana saja kau ini?" tanya dokter itu.

Sarada kembali menulis pada notesnya. 'Aku tersesat paman... dan aku bertemu dengan Paman Sasuke.'

Dokter itu tampak terkejut setelah membaca notes Sarada. Kemudian pandangannya beralih dari gadis kecil berkacamata ini ke pria dewasa yang sedang menggandeng anak itu.

"Sarada, Mamamu ada di ruang Nenek Tsunade. Sebaiknya kau ke sana sekarang." Sarada menggeleng bukan berarti tidak mau melainkan ia tidak tahu di mana tempat ruangan yang dimaksudnya.

"Kau tidak tahu tempatnya?" tanya dokter itu. Sarada menggeleng lagi.

"Aku tahu tempatnya. Biar kuantar." Sela Sasuke.

"Ah baiklah." Lalu mereka berdua berjalan hendak menuju ruangan Nona Tsunade. Namun kemudian dokter itu memanggil Sasuke, "Oh ya, kau ini Uchiha Sasuke, kan?" tanyanya.

"Hn."

"Ada yang perlu kau ketahui dariku." Ujarnya.

"Hn. Apa itu?"

"Aku ini bukan mantan kekasih Sakura."

Deg!

Terkejut. Bagaimana tidak laki-laki ini tahu pokok permasalahan yang menyebabkan mereka bertengkar.

"Mungkin yang kau maksud mantan kekasih Sakura itu adalah teman Kakakmu yang meninggal karena kecelakaan itu, Uchiha. Kau ingat kan? Laki-laki berambut merah itu." Jelas dokter itu. Sasuke terperanjat mendengar penjelasan darinya. Ia tak menyangka jika dokter itu bukan mantan kekasih Sakura. Berarti selama ini ia telah salah sangka pada kekasihnya itu. Beribu penyesalan muncul dalam hatinya.

000

Masih dengan menggandeng jemari kecil Sarada, mereka berjalan menuju ruang Nenek Tsunade. Meski langkah kaki yang ia tapakkan tidak salah karena ruangan itu sudah ia hafal lokasinya tapi pikirannya tetap tidak tenang. Ia kembali memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari lelaki berambut merah yang ia curigai sebagai mantan kekasih Haruno Sakura.

Saat sudah tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, Sarada melihat suatu ruangan dengan pintu bercat putih terbuka menampakkan seorang wanita yang sangat ia rindukan. Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut soft pinknya tampak keluar dari ruangan itu dengan wajah yang nampak lesu dan raut kesedihan yang sangat kentara. Wanita itu yang Sasuke yakini sebagai Haruno Sakura terlihat tak jauh berbeda dengan Haruno Sakura tujuh tahun yang lalu. Sosok yang sangat ia rindukan kehadirannya, sosok yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya beberapa hari belakangan. Sungguh ia tidak benar-benar bisa melupakan kehangatan bersama mantan kekasih yang hampir menjadi istrinya tersebut.

Sejenak ia kembali bimbang, Jadi, siapakah Mama dari Sarada?' pikir Sasuke dalam hati. Tanpa ia sadari Sarada melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berlari menuju seorang wanita yang sejak tadi menjadi objek penglihatannya. Gadis kecil itu, Sarada berlari memeluk Sakura. Moment ini membuat Sasuke yakin bahwa Sakura adalah Ibu dari Sarada. Pikirannya mulai tak karuan antara menghampiri mereka berdua atau pergi tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Namun ia hanya mampu memikirkannya saja tanpa mampu untuk menggerakkan kakinya, saat ia berpikir untuk pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu kakinya terasa seperti menghianati dirinya. Seberapapun ia ingin melangkah kaki itu tetep terdiam membatu bahkan kedua tangannya pun juga ikut menghianatinya dengan hanya mampu berada di dalam saku celananya saja.

Meninggalkan kebekuan Sasuke yang masih bimbang dengan meninggalkan atau menghampiri mereka. Sarada terlihat sangat erat memeluk Sakura begitupun dengan Sakura yang tak hentinya menitikkan air mata kebahagiaan setelah bertemu kembali dengan putri semata wayangnya.

"Sarada, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura terisak. Sarada mengangguk.

"Apa kau..." Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan masih tak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke yang tak jauh darinya. "...apa kau merasa kesepian tanpa Mama?"

Sarada mendongak memandang Ibunya, ia merasa sedih tapi ia tidak merasa kesepian selama terpisah karena ia bertemu dengan Paman Sasuke, pikir gadis yang masih polos itu. Kemudian ia menuliskan sesuatu untuk dibaca oleh Sakura.

"Maafkan aku , Ma. Tapi aku tidak kesepian sama sekali karena Paman itu mau menemaniku jalan-jalan. Sekali lagi maafkan aku ya Ma. Aku tidak langsung menemui Mama." tulis Sarada yang langsung dibaca oleh Ibunya.

"Dasar kau ini!"

"Maaf." tulis Sarada sekali lagi.

"Jadi, siapa Paman baik hati yang mengajakmu jalan-jalan?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Tanpa berbalik Sarada menunjukkan keberadaan Sasuke pada Sakura dengan putaran bola matanya.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi membatu tidak jauh darinya sangat tidak disadari keberadaannya oleh seorang Haruno Sakura. Dan Sakura tampak tidak terkejut dengan adanya Sasuke disana. Dengan tatapan tajamnya Sakura memandang Sasuke, namun tatapannya itu sama sekali tidak menyiratkan suatu kebencian malahan senyuman lebar sempat Sakura sunggingkan untuk menyambut Sasuke.

Sejanak Sakura berjongkok menyetarakan tingginya dengan putrinya, "Sarada, kau masuklah ke ruangan Nenek supaya ia memeriksamu dan memberikanmu obat." Sarada patuh dan langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Neneknya.

Sementara itu sepeninggal Sarada ke ruangan Nona Tsunade, Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang tentu saja masih membatu tanpa mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Lama tak bertemu ya, Sasuke." Sapa Sakura yang paham betul kalau lelaki tampan dihadapannya itu sama sekali tidak akan angkat bicara jika bukan lawan bicaranya yang mengawalinya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Aku baik." singkat. Khas seorang Uchiha.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya (Sarada)..." hening sesaat Sakura tampak bingung akan memulainya dari mana.

"Hn. Ya, jadi dia..." ucap Sasuke ragu.

"Dia putriku." Jawab Sakura enteng.

Sasuke masih membisu tanpa mampu menanggapi apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Sakura. Si Jenius Uchiha terlihat kebingungan dibalik wajah stay cool yang menjadi khasnya.

"Dan..." ucap Sakura kemudian memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "... putrimu juga." Lanjut Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke terperanjat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh mantan kekasihnya. "Jadi Sarada putriku?"

"Hmmm..." angguk Sakura.

"Sakura..." ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya. "...maafkan aku."

"Tentu." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum lebarnya yang membuat Sasuke sangat menyesali tindakan bodohnya tujuh tahun lalu.

"Kau memaafkanku?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya. Sakura mengangguk kembali. "Kau tidak benci kepadaku?"

"Hmmm, untuk apa aku membencimu?"

"Hn. Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Aku tidak perlu membencimu, Sasuke. Untuk apa aku membencimu? Bahkan tanpa membenci dirimu saja kau sudah cukup tersiksa, apa aku benar Sasuke?"

"Cih." Sasuke tertawa miris. "Tak kusangka kau sejahat itu padaku, Sakura."

"Jadi, bisakah kau ceritakan padaku, bagaimana perasaanmu selama tujuh tahun ini, Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau..." Sasuke menatap lekat manik teduh Sakura. "teganya kau menanyakan itu padaku. Selama tujuh tahun aku tak bisa sehari pun, tidak... bahkan sedetik pun aku tak sanggup melupakanmu, Sakura." Jelas Sasuke yang dari ucapannya jelas-jelas ia sangat tersiksa.

Sakura tertawa kecut, "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih untuk tidak pernah melupakanku walau sedetik pun selama tujuh tahun."

"Kau... benarkah tidak marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke bimbang.

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku marah pada orang yang bahkan tidak dapat membedakan yang mana Gaara dan mana Sasori." Sindir Sakura.

"Ck. Kau menyebalkan Sakura!" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya malu.

"Sudahlah Sasuke kau tidak us-"

"Sakura..." potong Sasuke seraya menarik Sakura dan memeluknya. "Maukah kau... tidak, maksudku kau harus menikah denganku!"

"Tentu." Jawab Sakura. Sebuah senyum kebahagiaanpun tambah berkembang di sudut bibirnya.

Wanita yang sangat ia rindukan akhirnya dapat ia rengkuh kembali. Ia memilikinya lagi, Haruno Sakura. Sebuah lamaran yang tertunda tapi Sasuke tidak menyesalinya, wanitanya itu masih tetap cantik seperti dulu. Dan tentu saja ia juga masih sangat mencintainya.

"Sakura...aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga, Sasuke-kun." Dan sebuah kecupan manis mendarat langsung dibibir merah Sakura. Mereka saling berpagutan beberapa saat melepas kerinduan tertahan selama tujuh tahun. Pelukan dipinggang ramping Sakura semakin ia eratkan takut sang pujaan hati akan pergi meninggalkannya lagi, Sasuke seperti enggan untuk melepaskannya.

Sebuah ruang rindu yang mereka ciptakan selama beberapa saat lalu akhirnya terhenti oleh sebuah teguran dari seorang anak, "Mama..." panggil Sarada.

"Oh, hai Sarada..." Panggil Sakura kepada anaknya yang kemudian menghampiri mereka berdua. "Kau sudah bisa berbicara?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, Ma. Tadi nenek memberiku ramuan pahit dan tiba-tiba tenggorokanku terasa lega dan bisa berbicara lagi." Jelas Sarada.

"Hmm, kalau begitu sekarang Mama minta kau berterima kasih pada orang yang telah mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Pinta Sakura.

"Oh..." Sarada melirik Sasuke yang masih ada di situ "Terima kasih Paman Sasuke." Ucap Sarada.

"Hn? Kau memanggilku apa barusan?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa tidak rela dipanggil 'paman' oleh putrinya sendiri.

"Paman Sasuke? Memangnya ada yang salah?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Sarada," panggil Sakura "mulai sekarang kau jangan memanggilnya 'paman' lagi, panggil dia Papa!"

"PAPA?!" teriak Sarada terkejut sekaligus senang. "Jadi, Paman Sasuke itu papaku?" ujarnya masih tidak percaya.

"Hn. Kemari, kau tidak mau memeluk Papamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Papaaaaa..." Sarada melompat kepelukan Sasuke dan merangkulnya erat. Terlalu senang mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah papanya membuat Sarada ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada orang tuanya. "Mama, apa kita akan tinggal bersama Papa mulai sekarang?" tanya Sarada antusias.

"Tentu, tapi tidak sekarang." jawab Sakura.

"Jadi, kapan kita tinggal bersama Papa?"

"Setelah kita menikah." Jawab Sasuke.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah." tanya Sarada lagi.

"Secepatnya." Jawab keduanya kompak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End.


End file.
